


Fall For Me So That We Can Soar Together

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: When Blake’s best friend meets her soulmate, Blake is truly happy for her.But that doesn’t stop the pang that strikes her chest when she thinks about her own soulmate.When their paths cross... Will Blake let herself soar? Or were her wings always meant to be clipped?
Relationships: Bumbleby - Relationship
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 16
Kudos: 292





	Fall For Me So That We Can Soar Together

“Blake!”

Blake yelped as the door to her bedroom slammed open and Ilia stormed into her room and bodily threw herself on top of her, speaking far too quickly for Blake to comprehend her words.

“BLAKEIFOUNDMYSOULMATEANDSHE’SPERFECT!”

“ILIA!” Blake wheezed as her childhood best friend sat on her stomach and pressed their foreheads together excitedly. “I love you but you’re crushing me! How can someone so tiny be so fucking heavy?!” Blake grunted as she threw Ilia off her and froze when her friend gave a pained yelp. “Ilia?”

“Ow.” Ilia groaned mournfully as she sat up and reached behind her to stroke the dark pink feathers starting to sprout from her back.

Wait. _What?!_

“Oh my God… you met your soulmate?!” Blake gasped as she grabbed Ilia’s shoulders. “Ilia! I’m so happy for you!” Blake pulled Ilia into a gentle hug, smiling brightly as her friend laughed and hugged her back.

“Yes! And God, she’s so beautiful.” Ilia pulled back to look at Blake, a dopey smile on her face. “She’s taller than both of us and she has the prettiest green eyes and her hair is this stunning shade of red and _oh my god, Blake, her smile!”_

“What’s her name?”

“Her what now?”

“Her name, Ilia.” Blake deadpanned, staring blankly at her friend. “You did get her name, right?”

“...”

“Ilia!”

“Well, excuse me for being struck speechless when a gorgeous barista talks to me and I feel wings sprout from my back almost immediately after!” Ilia snapped, her scales now a bright, embarrassed pink. She looked away from Blake and fiddled with her fingers nervously.

“I swear, if you’re about to tell me you walked away in a panic-“

“I didn’t walk!”

“...”

“I ran.”

“Ilia!” Blake laughed, groaning into her hands as Ilia let out a pathetic whine and collapsed against her shoulder. “You’re a mess. You _have_ to go back and talk to her. She’s probably wondering why her soulmate ran out on her.”

“I might die of embarrassment.” 

“Ilia.” Blake scolded, wincing when she realised how much like her mother she sounded. “You can’t just run from a girl like that.”

“I know.” Ilia grumbled, hiding her face in Blake’s shoulder. “It’s so embarrassing though. Wait-“ she sat up and smiled sweetly at Blake, her eyes now wide and pleading. “Come with me? Please? You could be my wing-woman!”

“Ilia, the only wing-woman here is you.” Blake snickered, smirking when Ilia gave her a rather murderous look. “What? It’s true.”

“God, we need to get you a girlfriend or something so that _I_ can finally have somebody to commiserate with over your stupid plays on words.”

“We both know that relationships aren’t my thing.” Blake said softly, looking down at her lap sadly. “Remember how I messed up with Sun?”

“Hey, one? You had _just_ gotten away from Adam. Okay? Two? Sun found Neptune shortly after so it was for the best. And thirdly?” Ilia grabbed Blake’s chin and gently turned her to face and gave her a reassuring smile. “You deserve just as much of a chance as anyone else to find somebody.”

“Debatable.” Blake muttered as she pulled away and spoke quickly, refusing to let Ilia fall into another pep talk. “So… tell me more about this soulmate of yours. Is she hot?”

“I- yeah. Yeah, she is.” 

As Ilia began to talk about her soulmate, she knew that her friend was merely humouring her. When Blake shut down a particular train of conversation, Ilia had learned that there was nothing to do than to follow her lead.

But as Ilia talked, her eyes lighting up as she spoke about her soulmate, the beginnings of her wings fluttering happily, Blake found herself conflicted. 

On one hand, she was delighted that Ilia had found her One. But on the other, she couldn’t help the envious pang that struck her chest. There was no doubt in her mind that _her_ soulmate had been dealt a rotten roll of the dice for having _her_ for a soulmate. After all, Blake had long since been broken, casting shadows wherever she went. Surely her wings would represent that and her soulmate would see who she was. The question was would they still want her?

But then… maybe it was just better for some people, people like Blake, to be alone.

* * *

“I know that you said she was hot, but you didn’t tell me that you were bonded to a literal Amazon, Ilia.”

“Right?!”

“I’m beginning to understand why you ran.”

“I’m not living that down, am I?”

“Oh, absolutely not.” Blake smirked as she gently shoved her friend in front of her and into the lineup at the counter where a red headed bombshell was working, her charming and friendly voice drifting throughout the store. “What kind of best friend would I be if I let it go?”

Blake chuckled when Ilia sighed, her now fully formed wings fluttering nervously as they got closer to the barista. Blake smiles at the sight of a pair of bright red wings topped with gold shifting behind the woman’s back. While Ilia’s were smaller, with a wingspan similar to that of her arms, this woman’s wings were double that, looking just as powerful as the rest of her.

“Hello, welcome to Beacon Coffee House, how can- oh!” The woman faltered as she looked at a very sheepish Ilia. “It’s you. Did you leave something behind? Perhaps your number?”

Blake felt one of her cat ears flick in amusement as Ilia froze, her mouth falling open as the woman gave a soft smirk.

‘Goddamn, that was smooth.’ Blake thought to herself in amusement. ‘No wonder Ilia was a wreck when she came home yesterday.’

“Uh-you see- um!” Ilia stuttered, her wings shifting to curl around her shoulders as her scales tinted her entire body pink. “I mean-“

“What she’s trying to say is that she was intimidated by how pretty you are.” Blake cut in with a roll of her eyes. 

“Oh? Is that so?” The woman said teasingly, a blush of her own growing as Ilia giggled nervously. “Then maybe we can get to know each other? I would hate for someone as cute as you to be scared of me.”

“Uh-“

“That’s your cue to say yes.” Blake whispered in Ilia’s ear when her voice faltered again. Blake grunted when Ilia jabbed her in her ribs and hissed back at her.

“I am so getting back at you one day!” Ilia turned back to the barista and smiled shyly as she held out her hand. “I, uh. I’d like that. My name’s Ilia.”

“My name is Pyrrha. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Blake quirked a brow and laughed softly under her breath as time seemed to freeze for the two women in front of her. She could hear patrons behind her grumbling but a well placed glare from her golden eyes quickly shut them up.

Ilia and Pyrrha had _just_ found each other. They deserved to have their perfect moment together.

* * *

“God. Why does it have to be me?”

“Because you’re my best friend and I am _so_ not meeting Pyrrha’s roommate on my own.” Ilia huffed as she rummaged through Blake’s closet. “Hey, where’s that bomber jacket of yours that I look hot in?”

“Hey, get your grubby hands out of there!” Blake snapped playfully as she pulled Ilia back by the neck of her shirt. “You don’t need my jacket. You have your own.”

“Yeah, but I look especially good in _that_ one.” Ilia said with a nervous grin. “I just… I _really_ like her, Blake. I just… I want to impress her, you know?”

“You don’t need to.” Blake said softly before she let out a soft sigh and grabbed the jacket that Ilia had been foraging for. “But if it's going to help you feel more confident, here. Take it.”

“You’re, like, the best friend ever. You know that right?”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t say I never do anything for you.” Blake grumbled in a good natured way as Ilia hugged her tightly. “Now get out so that I can get dressed. Maybe this roommate and I can commiserate about how hopelessly infatuated you and Ilia are.”

“Rude.” Ilia huffed, though she had a fond smile on her face as she left Blake’s room. “Just you wait. One of these days, I’m going to get back at you for this.

Blake shook her head. She highly doubted that _that_ would happen anytime soon.

* * *

Several hours later, Blake was sitting on a couch in her torn jeans and white leather jacket next to Ilia as they listened to Pyrrha rouse her roommate from her room.

“Sorry about that, you two. Anyway, this is Yang, my roommate.”

Blake stood to greet said roommate but froze as soon as their eyes met, lilac and gold staring at each other in shock as their upper backs began to burn and itch violently, skin cracking open as the beginning nuns of wings began to sprout.

“Holy shit.” Yang whispered, a delighted light entering her eyes as she stepped forward and gently took Blake’s hands in her own, her touch almost immediately soothing the burning sensation in Blake’s skin. “It’s you.”

Blake stared up at her in shock, unsure and overwhelmed. Yang was absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes were bright and kind, her smile full of a warmth that Balke hadn’t known that she had been starved of until it was directed at her. Her touch was gentle and soft, leaving Balke with plenty of room to back away if she needed to. 

“Uh, Hey, Pyrrha? Why don’t we go for a walk?”

“That sounds lovely.”

Neither woman noticed the other occupants leave the house as they gazed at each other. 

“I- you-“ Blake stammered, her ears pinning against her head as Yang’s thumbs gently ran soothing circles into her palms. “You’re- this isn’t-“ Blake struggles to talk, her chest suddenly tight with fear. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? Why are you sorry?” Yang asked softly, her brow creasing in confusion. “I’ve waited my  _ whole life  _ to meet you. What is there to be sorry about?”

“That’s exactly it. You’ve spent all that time waiting… only to end up with somebody like me.” Blake sighed, looking away. 

“Why would I be disappointed by that?” Yang asked slowly, a tender note in her voice that made Blake’s chest ache. “I mean… you’re  _ beautiful _ . And I really want to know more about you. But only if you’ll let me.”

Blake bit her lip and glanced up at Yang and saw no hint of deceit. Blake paused for a moment before looking over Yang’s shoulder at the beginnings of golden wings beginning to sprout from her back and shook her head.

“I don’t know.” She muttered, pulling away and wincing as her back began to ache. She shifted uncomfortably as her wings fought against the confines of her leather jacket and she inhaled deeply. “I’m pretty sure that my wings will just cast a shadow over yours.”

“Can you do something for me?” Yang asked carefully. “Could you take off your jacket? I just want to see something.”

Blake sighed and decided to pay along for now. As she removed her jacket, she heard a light gasp and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the worst.

“They’re as beautiful as the rest of you.”

“Huh?” Balke opened her eyes and glanced in shock at the wings sprouting from her back. They were far from the shadowy, murky black that she had imagined them to be. Instead, she saw the beginning sprout of purple wings, vibrant and iridescent. Far more beautiful than she believed herself to deserve. “I- What?”

“The way I see it? If you give them a chance to grow… our wings could compliment each other.” Yang said with a gentle smile as she held out her hand. “We don’t have to make something of this. Okay? Whatever you decide, I’ll respect. But I want you to know that I would  _ really _ like to get to know you.”

Blake hesitated for a moment. But as she looked up at Yang’s easy smile and the affectionate glow in her lilac eyes, it was suddenly  _ very  _ difficult to think of reasons to say no. 

Blake reached out her hand and curled it around Yang’s, almost tearing up as the burning and itching faded away and was replaced by a gentle warmth that reminded her of home.

////

Yang’s wings grew in quickly and Blake often found herself admiring them each time that they met up, watching the way her golden plumage seemed to glow brightly in the sunlight. They were big and broad, almost like that of an eagle. Blake couldn’t say that she was surprised by it. 

But Blake’s own wings took their sweet time in sprouting. Blake suspected that it had a lot to do with her own insecurities. But as she spent more time with Yang, growing bolder and more confident, her wings began to sprout more and more. She began to see that, in contrast to Yang’s broad wings, her own with more slender, longer too. Closer to that of a seabird than anything else. 

But the one things that Blake had come to adore the most about Yang’s wings was the way she would curl them around Blake’s body, encompassing her in feathers of gold as she gave a her warm hug as a way of greeting. 

“Hey, Blake.”

Which is exactly what she did as Blake let her into her and Ilia’s apartment.

“Yang.” Blake murmured back affectionately, mildly embarrassed by the way she tucked her nose into Yang’s collar and breathed in deeply. “How are you?”

“I’m doing great!” Yang grinned as she bounded over to Blake’s couch and sat down with a grunt and waved Blake over. “I actually took my first flight this morning!”

“Oh?”

“Yeah! It was the coolest thing.” Yang paused and held out a hand to Blake, quietly offering relief from the growing pains of her wings, unknowing that Blake’s wings had finally stopped growing.

“That’s nice.” Blake said with a small smile. “Maybe… you can show me the ropes when we next hang out?”

“Yeah, sure- wait. Show you… Does that mean-“

“Yes. They haven’t grown in a week.”

“Yes! I’m so happy for you!” Yang grinned excitedly as she pulled Blake into a hug, one that she accepted readily. “I know that it’s sucks when they’re growing in but now you can start to use them!”

“Yeah. Um… do you, uh, want to see them?”

“Only if that’s okay with you.”

Blake’s smile grew a little more as she stood and infield her wings and instantly felt heat creep up her neck as Yang stared at her, an admiring gleam in her eyes.

“So… did you drink a RedBull or are you just happy to see me?”

“Yang!” Blake chided, smacking herself in the face as she laughed. “That was awful.”

“Eh, you still laughed so I consider that a win.”

Blake bit her lip before letting out a nervous breath and sitting back next to Yang and curling her wings around herself anxiously.

“So… I know what I said when we first met. But I actually… wanted to ask you something.” Blake said as she fidgeted nervously.

“Blake? Hey. Whatever it is, it’s okay.” Yang said softly as she placed a gentle hand on Blake’s back. “You can talk to me.”

“I was kind of wondering if you maybe… wanted to… go out sometime?” Blake finally asked, her voice pitching nervously. “Like… as a date, not as friends.”

“I… Yeah.” Yang said, sounding mildly stunned, though a warm smile spread across her face. “I’d really like that, Blake.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“I gathered since  _ you’re  _ the one that asked.”

  
  


“Ass.”

Yang chuckled and held out her arms for a hug that Blake fell into with a slight grumble, though she couldn’t keep the elated smile from her face as Yang’s wings curled around her and she buried her nose into her collar and closed her eyes.

Maybe some people  _ were _ better off alone.

But Blake was grateful that she wasn’t one of them. Not anymore.


End file.
